A Twist in Time
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: When Neville put in the wrong ingredient, Hermione goes back in time to when Snape was her age. When she has to pretend she's a whole different person, she befriended Snape. What all will she have to go through?
1. A Twist in Time

Hermione watched as Snape paced back and forth in the class. He looked at her, shook his head, and kept on pacing. Hermione sighed and looked back at the cauldron. She was assigned partners with Neville. Snape said that because of this, there wouldn't be any "fowl ups."

When Hermione looked at what ingredient Neville put in, she gasped. "Neville!" she yelled. But it was too late. He already put the ingredient in the potion. Something weird happened. The potion bubbled out of the cauldron, then, suddenly, sputtered all over Hermione.

It made a big puddle around her. It felt like it was pushing her into it. She saw everyone crowd around her. Snape pushed everyone aside and tried to help Hermione out of the puddle. But, she already passed out.

Hermione woke up to see that she was in the Hospital Wing. "What happened?" she asked herself. 

"You fell into my class, that's what," a boy said to her. When Hermione looked at the boy, she noticed that not only was he her age, but was a Slytherin. "You fell into my class," he said again. "At first, you scared me half to death. Then, I volunteered to bring you to the Hospital Wing. So, I carried you here."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "And you are?"

"Severus Snape. But, who might you be?"

"I'm, uh, Robin. Robin... Quimble."

"Nice to meet you, Robin. Now, sorry if I disturbed you, I know that you want me to leave."

"No. Wait. Where are you going? Why do you think that I don't want you around?"

"Nobody does. Everybody hates me."

"Well, I don't. I want you to stay around."

"Why?"

"Well, I was kind of wandering, if we could be friends." There was a moment of silence then. Severus turned to Hermione. "You, want to be friends, with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Noone ever said that to me in my entire life."

"Noone. Except for me."

"I can't believe this. Someone actually wants to be friends with me."

"Yes. After all, how bad can it be?"

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's get out of here. I want to see what this place is like." Severus helped Hermione get out of her bed. When they walked out, Hermione reached out for Severus's hand. Then, once their hands barely touched, she pulled away.

When Severus saw when she was about to hold his hand and pulled away, he smiled and held her hand. She smiled and looked at her new friend, who smiled back.

Hermione waited in the Slytherin Common Room for Severus to come back from his talk with Professor Dumbledore. She smiled when she saw him rushing in. "Good news," he said. "Dumbledore said that you can stay at Hogwarts. You're a Slytherin now."

"That's great," Hermione said.

"Come on. I'll show you to your dormitory." Severus led Hermione to a stairway and pointed to a room. Hermione walked up a few steps and turned around to Severus. "Good night, Severus," she said.

"Good night, Robin," Severus said back. Hermione smiled, turned around, and headed up to her dormitory. Severus smiled and walked back to the Common Room.

Hermione woke up and looked up at the clock. 'Why is everyone not here?' she asked herself. When she saw the clock, she gasped and realized why. It was 10:29! Hermione quickly rushed into her uniform and ran to her classroom.

When she got there, she peeked in. Severus noticed her, waved at her, and pointed at an empty seat by him. She nodded and slowly tiptoed into the classroom. She noticed it was potions class by all the cauldrons and ingredients.  
When she almost got to her seat, she heard a booming voice. "Hold it right there!"


	2. First Day of School

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. There, right in front of her, was a professor. By the looks of it, she was the potions master. "Who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Robin Quimble," Hermione said.

"I'm Professor Jade. You really should find your seat." Hermione smiled and sat down by Severus. Jade went on and on about the potion they were doing. "Now," she said. "Find your partners and begin!"

Hermione turned to Severus. He turned back and smiled. "Well, well, looks like Snivellus finally found a partner," a boy behind them said. Hermione turned around. When she saw him, he looked a lot like Harry. 

She could tell that in front of her was James Potter. Behind him were three boys snickering. Hermione could tell that they were Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Ah, shut up, James," Severus said.

"Why don't you make me?" James asked. "Come on, guys." James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked away. "Who was that jerk?" Hermione asked acting like she didn't know who that was.

"That was James Potter," Severus said. "The jerk part, you got right. I just want to strangle him. He and I have been enemies since we first met."

"Harsh."

"Yes. Now, about the potion."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot."

After potions class was up, Hermione and Severus grabbed their books and left the classroom. While they were walking out, James and Sirius purposely pushed Severus with their shoulders, making him fall and drop all his books.

The two boys snickered while walking away. Hermione bent down and helped Severus pick up his books. "Boy, Snivellus's new friend's parents should be stupid if they even allow her to be around him!" Hermione overheard James say that.

"Excuse me for one second," Hermione said to Severus and walked over to James. "James," she said softly to him.

"Yes," he answered. Suddenly, Hermione grabbed her arm out, and, in a swift swing, punched James right in the face. That made him fall to the ground. Hermione grinned and yelled, "That's for calling my parents stupid!"

When Hermione walked back to Severus, he just stared wide eyed and had his jaw opened all the way. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "I wish I could've done that," he said. The two walked off.

Later that day, Hermione and Severus were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room. Severus looked at Hermione and smiled, thinking of when she hit James. Hermione looked and smiled back. Severus crept his hand closer to Hermione's.

When the two hands touched, Hermione turned to Severus. He pulled his hand away, but she laid her hand on his. Severus turned to her and smiled. Hermione rocked back and forth, expecting her new friend to get up and say it was time to go to their dormitories. But he didn't.

Hermione looked at Severus. 'Why isn't he talking?' she thought. 'I'd best do something.' "So, do you have a family?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus said. "I mean, yes. But my father is abusive, so he's never around and when he is around, he treats my mother and me like a punching bag. As for my mother, well, usually I'm the one taking care of her."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I asked something personal."

"It's alright. If it's not too personal, do you have any family?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't mean to be pesky, but do you know how you fell into potions class?"

"To tell you the truth, no. I was just making a potion with my friend and, next thing I know, I was lying on the floor."

"Everyone was worried. Worried that either you were trying to hurt us or that you might've been hurt. I was one of those who worried that you were hurt."

"Well, thank you for your concern."

"You know what's weird. That someone as nice, beautiful, and smart as you are, decided to be friends, with me, of all people." Hermione smiled and put her hand on Severus's shoulder. "Well, that's what friends do," she said. Severus looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"You know, I'm glad that I met you."

"I'm glad that I met you also."

"I had two friends back where I used to live. They were really fun to be with. One of my friends was really brave. My other friend was really funny. We were a trio. I was the brains of the group."

"Wow. I never had a friend in my entire life."  
"Yeah, well, friends stand up for each other. They look out for each other. Friends are always there for each other, no matter what."

"Well, since we're friends now, remember, I always got your back. So next time James insult your parents, leave him to me."

"Thanks. You know, you and I have been friends for only two days and we're turning into best friends." Severus smiled and nodded his head. He scooted closer to Hermione. She just smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione looked at Severus and smiled. The two turned face to face with each other. They drew closer to each other. Then, Hermione and Severus were so close they could feel each other's breath. Once they felt each other's breath, they both turned away.

"Well," Hermione said. "I heard that there's a dance in a few weeks."

"Oh, yeah," Severus said.

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione left and walked to her dormitories. 'Why were we so close?' she asked herself. 'Could it be possible that we have feelings for each other? No, we're only friends. Yeah, just friends.'


	3. Going to the Dance

Hermione sat on her bed and looked out the window. She looked at the other two Slytherin girls that were fast asleep on their beds. One of them was even snoring. Hermione looked back out the window again.  
She remembered how close she and Severus got.

'Why him?' she asked herself. 'Why Severus? We won't even like each other in the future. Speaking of which, how will I ever get back to the future?' Hermione looked at the ground in shame.

She got up off of her bed and headed toward the Common Room. For some reason, she just didn't feel like sleeping. When Hermione got into the room, she saw Severus sitting on the couch. She walked over  
there and sat next to him. "Why are you not in your dormitory?" she asked him.

"Because, like I told you, you're the only friend that I have," he replied. "I just feel more  
comfortable away from them."

"I know how you feel. There were some points in my life where I felt like I was being left out. But, in  
the end, I was wrong."

"Well, I felt like I have been left out for all my life. That is, except, when I met you. You befriended  
me and that made me feel joy. I never felt so good in my entire life."

"Well, like I told you, that's what friends do."

"Hey, um, I was kind of wondering, you see, um, that dance in a few weeks, could you, um, go to the…"

"Yes, Severus. I can go to the dance with you."

"You can?"

"Yes. After all, like I told you, that's what friends do."

"Thank you, Robin."

"Your welcome, Severus." Hermione got up from the couch. She looked back at her new friend and smiled. 'Tomorrow's a brand new day,' she thought to herself. 'Tomorrow's a new day.'

On the night of the dance, Hermione was waiting for Severus in the Common Room. She saw a lot of people who were going to the dance together were getting close. Hermione looked around for Severus. 

Finally, he was in the Common Room. "You ready?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes," she said. The two walked off.


	4. Dancing with Danger

Hermione and Severus walked into the Great Hall. Hermione was a little bit nervous. The first time she ever danced with someone was with Victor Krum, and she even had to admit she didn't like him like that. She and Victor were just friends. But she couldn't tell Severus that she was nervous about dancing with one of her best friends. She just couldn't.

When the two entered the Main Hall, they just sat down by each other. Hermione was glad that they didn't just started dancing right away. She expected The Weird Sisters to be there. But, music was playing on the wall like a stereo. She just smiled and waited for a long night.

Suddenly, a slow song was playing. Hermione was really familiar to it. 'I love this song,' she thought. 'But, I can't just dance and leave Severus behind.' Hermione looked over at Severus and smiled.

Severus turned to her and smiled back. He stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"You shall," Hermione responded. Severus took Hermione's hand. Hermione got up and started dancing with Severus. The two danced for a little while. When the song was over, Severus let go of Hermione. "Well, here we are," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You know, I don't really feel all that comfortable here. Why not go out of here."

"Yes, good idea. Besides, I think that James is coming over here."

"Oh, I'm ready to hit him again!"

"Come on." Severus and Hermione were walking to the doors, but they were stopped by a red headed girl who stood in front of them. "Hi there," she said. "I'm Lily Evans. You must be Robin, right?"

"Uh..yes," Hermione said. 

"Well, I heard that you hit James right in the face."

"Uh...yes. I did."

"Well, I only have one thing to say about that... YOU ROCK!"

"Huh?"

"I like James, but he can be a real pain, if you know what I mean!"

"Uh..yeah. You're right."  
"It was about time that someone taught that James Potter a lesson!"

"Yes. Well, I have to go now." Hermione and Severus walked away from Lily. "Who was that girl?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the doors.

"That was Lily Evans," Severus answered.

"I know that much, but WHO IS SHE!?"

"Oh. Well, she's a Gryfindor. She claims that she hates James, but I know that deep down inside that she has a soft spot for him." Hermione started laughing at his joke. They walked along for a little while, but then they stopped.

"Robin, there's something I've got to tell you," Severus said. "You see, I do like you. But, a little bit more than a friend."

"Oh," Hermione responded. "Well, to tell you the truth, I think that I like you more than a friend also."

"You do?"

"Yes." Severus turned to Hermione and smiled. She smiled back. They pulled close to each other, and kissed.

The next morning, Hermione and Severus were walking to the classroom holding each other's hand. Suddenly, Lily came rushing toward the two. "Robin, I've got to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You know Remus, right?"

"Kind of, yeah. He and I were assigned partners."

"Well, I heard about you're romance with Severus..."

"How did you know?!"

"One of my friends told me. Anyways, I don't think that you two are going to like this."

"What is it Lily?"

"Remus knows about the romance, and, well, he's really mad because he has a crush on you!"  
"WHAT?!" Hermione and Seveurus stared wide eyed and turned around to see Remus, who glared at Severus. "I don't like where this is going!" Severus said.

A/N: Okay, I know, a cliff hanger. Well, I promise that I'll update soon.


	5. Betrayal

A/N: Warning, there is A LOT of yelling and screaming in this chapter. You have been warned.

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard hours ago. The same line kept on repeating in her head. "Remus has a crush on you." It kept on repeating in her head over and over again. Suddenly, James, the man that Hermione hated, walked up to her.

"Hey Robin," he said. "So, I heard that you and Snivellus had a romance last night."

"One, don't call Severus 'Snivellus'," she said. "And two, it's just the news of the school isn't it."

"I guess. Anyways, I want to tell you that..."

"I know that you're friend, Remus, has a crush on me. But, you should tell him that I'm already taken by someone more mature."

"Look, Remus likes you very much. Besides, how could you turn a handsome man like him over an ugly man like Sni..."

"I know your friend's secret! I know that he's a werewolf!"

"How did you find out? Oh, that doesn't matter! What does matter is that you shouldn't be turning Remus down just because he's a werewolf!"

"I'm not turning him down because he's a werewolf! I'm turning him down because one, I'm already taken, and two, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH A MAN WHO'S FRIEND CALLED MY PARENTS STUPID!!!"

"Why do you care? I mean, Lily..."

"Oh, shut up about Lily. I know that you have a crush on her!"

"What?"

"Oh, and you know what else, she was glad that I hit you."

"She did not!"

"She even said that I rocked."

"SHE DID NOT!!! WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!"

"Wanna know why? BECAUSE I HATE YOU, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"FINE! I guess that you should just run to your idiot parents now."  
"Why, you little..." Hermione got impatient, grabbed her arms out, and strangled James. When she let go, she hit him, only this time it was harder than before. "JERK!!!" James screamed.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU NEVER TO INSULT MY PARENTS AGAIN!!!" Hermione kicked James and ran off. Sirius, Remus, and Peter ran over to James and helped him up. "What a jerk," Sirius said.

"Hey, she's not a jerk," Remus remarked. "Robin just got angry because James called her parents idiots."

"Come on. You are just saying that because you have a crush on her!"

"AM NOT!"

"Actually, it's true Remus," Peter responded.

"Yeah, just look at what she did to me!" James called.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED HER PARENTS THE IDIOTS!!! MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING THAT YOU'VE NEVER DONE IN YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!!! APOLOGIZE!!!"

"Apologize? Apologize for Robin hitting me? 'Hey Robin, sorry that you hit me'. NO WAY!" Remus glared at James and stomped off.

Severus came into the Slytherin Common Room. 'Where is Robin?' he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard crying on the couch. He looked over and saw Hermione, sitting on the couch crying. Severus walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Robin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's that idiot James!" Hermione responded in a tearful way.

"I'm sorry, Robin. What did that idiot do know?"

"Well, he kept on asking me why I chose you over Remus. Then, when I told him that Lily was glad that I punched him, she started yelling at me. Finally, he told me to run to my parents and he called them idiots again! I was so angry, I didn't know what came over me! I strangled him, punched him to the ground, even kicked him!"

"James is just a big jerk. He deserved it more than anything."

"When his stupid posse showed up, Sirius kept on calling me a jerk!"  
"Sirius is just as bad of a jerk as James."

"When Remus told James to apologize, James asked 'about what'!" Hermione bursted out into tears. Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and cried on his shoulder. Severus hugged Hermione. "I hate James!" Hermione said.

Severus nodded and pulled Hermione closer. Hermione cried and cried. Once she got off of Severus's shoulder, she kissed him.

"Remus, I'm sorry," James said to Remus the next day while they were walking to class. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

"No, you shouldn't have," Remus responded.

"Hey, look, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll apologize to Robin."

"No. It's too late. But, you should've. Because of you, word has it that Robin was crying last night! Why? Because of you!"

"Look Remus, since we first met, we were friends! Don't let our friendship ruin over some dumb girl."

"SHE ISN'T DUMB!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAID THAT LILY WAS DUMB?!"

"Hey, I'm not the judge here, but you'd better stop yelling!"

"You're not the boss of me James Potter!"

"Well, it's either me or her!"

"Well, looks like you won't need me anymore. Tell Sirius and Peter that I quit being a Marauder!"

"You can't!"

"Just watch me!" Remus turned his back to James and walked off. Little did the two know, Hermione and Severus saw the whole argument. "I can't believe it," Hermione said. "Remus betrayed James, because of me." Severus wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"It's not you're fault," Severus said. The couple watched as Remus stomped off, betraying his one and only best friend.


	6. Reuniting

"It's not your fault, Robin," Severus tried to convince Hermione at dinner.

"It is," Hermione said. "Because of me, Remus quit being a Marauder."

"Hey, they were just having an argument over you. That doesn't mean that it's your fault."

"Severus, you can tell me it's not my fault for hours, but I have a feeling that I'm the reason for all of this."

"Listen Robin, sometimes I think that I'm responsible for bad things that happen. But believe me, it's not your fault." Hermione looked away to the ground, then at Remus, then back at Severus.

Severus put two of his fingers under her chin and pushed it up so the two could make eye contact. They smiled at each other and looked over at Remus. Hermione sighed and looked at Severus. "We have to help him out," she said.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go." Hermione and Severus walked to Remus. Remus looked up at them and looked away. "Remus, we want to talk to you," Hermione said.

"Robin, I know what you said about me," Remus said. "I'll make sure that I won't annoy you."

"No Remus. I feel like I should blame myself for the argument that you and James had yesterday."

"It's not your fault. I just need some time alone, okay?"

"Okay. Let's go." Hermione grabbed Severus's arm and pulled him away. "What are we suppose to do now?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry," Hermione said. "I have a plan."

Hermione got finished talking with Sirius and Peter. "So, you guys got the plan?" she asked them. Sirius and Peter nodded their heads. Hermione smiled and walked over to Severus. "How did the plan go?" he asked.

"Great," she said. "The plans going to go well."

"Did they complain about working with me?"

"No. Not even once."

"Great! Now this plan will go great!" The two smiled at each other and walked away, getting ready for their plan.

Sirius walked up to James as he was sitting in the Gryfindor Common Room. "Hi James," he said. "I'm sorry about Remus."

"Who?" James asked.

"Ugh, look, just because Remus broke up, that doesn't mean that we still can't be friends, can we?"

"Yes. After all, Remus broke up with us because of that girl, Robin. What's so special about her anyhow?"

"I know. Anyhow, what do you say we meet up with Peter over at The Three Broomsticks next trip."

"Alright. Hope that the traitor won't come."

"Don't worry, he won't."

James walked into The Three Broomsticks with Sirius. "Where's Peter?" he asked.

"Oh, he'll be waiting for us," Sirius said. When James walked in, he gasped at what he saw. He saw Peter, with Remus. James and Remus turned away from each other, then they were gripped and pulled over by each other.

Hermione and Severus ran into The Three Broomsticks, grabbed them, and pulled them out. "What are you doing?!" James asked.

"Let me go!" Remus shouted. Severus smiled at Hermione and said, "Okay." Hermione and Severus threw James and Remus to the ground. Sirius and Peter picked them up and made them make eye contact. They looked away from each other.

"Guys, this is insane!" Hermione said to them. "This is all my fault. I should've never been mad at James. He might have called my parents idiots, but I should've never punched him. I'm sorry."

"You two are acting like idiots!" Severus said.

"I have to be honest," Peter said. "He's right. Make up and hug or something!"

"Guys, we've been friends since we first met!" Sirius said. "Don't ruin our friendship, both of you! Let's go back to being the Marauders. The four of us!" Severus pushed James and Remus close to each other.

The two looked at each other. "I'm sorry, Remus," James said. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

"No, I'm sorry," Remus said. "I got really carried away." James and Remus smiled at each other, smiled, and hugged. James looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Robin," he said. "For saying that your parents were stupid. It's just that, I..."

"I know. You thought that since I was friends with a boy that you didn't really like, I wasn't the smartest person in the school."

"Exactly. But, I was wrong." Hermione smiled, grabbed Severus's hand, and the two walked away.

"I still can't believe that you and I helped James and Remus!" Severus said. "I mean, you just met them, me, I have been enemies with them since the first day I met them!"

"I know," Hermione said. "But it was worth it, wasn't it."

"Yeah. In fact, Remus is over you turning him down. He already has a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"A girl named Carolyn Carain. I think that she's a friend of Lily's."

"You mean the girl who almost bounced off of the walls when she heard that I hit James?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm good." Severus smiled at Hermione. She smiled back. The two put their arms around each other and watched the fire until they fell asleep.


	7. Christmas Time

"Ah, I'm glad that I got that off of my chest," Hermione said when she and Severus were sitting in the Common Room.

"Yeah," Severus said. "I still can't believe that we helped THEM!"

"Severus, maybe they'll stop annoying us."

"Doubt it."

"Severus, they will." 

"Alright."

"When's the next Hogs Mead trip?"

"Uh, next week. I think. Why did you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Hermione and Severus were walking around Hogs Mead. It was snowing. That meant that it was close to Christmas. They were laughing at a joke that Hermione made. Suddenly, they stopped to see what was above them.

It was mistletoe. Hermione and Severus stared up at it, then at each other. The two kissed. They smiled at each other. They kissed again. They grabbed each others hands and walked away.

Hermione woke up in the dormitory on Christmas day. 'Wow, she thought. 'This is the first Christmas without my friends. My first Christmas with Severus. Well, here goes nothing.'

Hermione got out of bed and went to the Christmas tree. She looked around and found Severus waiting for her. Hermione went to Severus. "Merry Christmas," Severus said while he handed her a present.

When she opened it, she saw a small box. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful necklace with a heart in the middle. Inside the heart was a diamond. "Oh Severus, it's beautiful," she said.

"I'll put it on for you." Hermione smiled and pushed her hair to the top of her head while Severus was putting the necklace around her neck. "Oh, I have a present for you," Hermione said. "Merry Christmas." Hermione handed a present to Severus.

When he opened it, he saw a glass ball. He picked it up and examined it. It started glowing, then showed Hermione and Severus in the ball. "Merry Christmas, Robin," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Hermione said. The two hugged. "I love you," Hermione whispered.

"I love you to," Severus whispered. Little did they know, someone was watching them. "Hermione," the person whispered watching her through a potion. "I've got to get you back."


	8. Present Day

Dumbledore stepped into Snape's classroom. "Severus, you've been in here for hours," he said. "Well, Harry and Ron want to talk to you."

"Send them in," Snape said. "They should be worried about their friend." Dumbledore nodded and let Harry and Ron come in. "Professor, do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked.

"Patience, Harry," Snape said. "I'm still looking." Harry and Ron walked over to the cauldron. Ron tripped, knocked over a bottle that was on a shelf, crashed on the rim of the cauldron, and the ingredient fell into the cauldron.

"RON!!!!!" Harry and Snape screamed. Ron looked into the cauldron and tapped Harry and Snape on the shoulder. They looked into the cauldron to see Hermione waking up. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!!!!!" Snape yelled. Ron got so excited that he jumped with Harry, hugged Harry, then hugged Snape.

When he hugged Snape, he froze. "How did I get there?" Ron asked.

"If we just pretend this never happened, then everything will be alright," Snape said. Harry tapped Ron and Snape on the shoulders. They looked in to see a boy putting a necklace on Hermione. They couldn't quit make out the face.

When the boy stepped aside, Snape stared. He realized that the boy was him. Him when he was Hermione's age. "Who's that boy?" Harry asked. Snape didn't answer. They saw that Hermione handed Severus a present and he opened it. He examined a glass ball then saw Hermione and himself in there.

"Merry Christmas, Robin," he said.

"Robin?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Hermione said.

"SNAPE!?!?!?" Harry and Ron were startled. They looked at Snape, then back at the potion. They saw that the two hugged. "I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered.

"I love you to," Severus whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Harry and Ron stared at Snape. "YOU TWO WERE DATING?!?!?!?!"

"Yes," Snape said. "I didn't know it was Hermione. She told me that her name was Robin! Look, I'll try my best to get her back."

"Then you have to explain that she was your girlfriend but why you were so mean to her," Harry said. Ron nodded and Snape sighed. They looked back into the cauldron. "Hermione," Snape whispered. "I've got to get you back."  
"How do you plan to do that?" Ron asked.

"Well, this is the idea. I will ask Neville what ingredient he put into the potion. Then, I'll remake the potion, but this time, add an ingredient that can take whoever is in there back to present day. So, I'll go back in time and bring Hermione back."

"But one problem. I don't think that Neville took the time to memorize what the ingredient was."

"Oh. Yes. I haven't really thought about that."

"Also, are you going to do this all on your own?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am going to need some help."

"We'll help all we can." Snape nodded and looked back into the potion. Hermione and he kissed each other. Snape felt the soft lips upon his. "Let's go."

"Neville, can you tell me what ingredient you put into the potion?" Harry asked Neville in The Great Hall.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked Harry.

"I mean if you know what ingredient you put in that made Hermione disappear."

"Oh yeah. I don't remember the name, but I can describe it."

"How?"

"Well, it was red, but when I put it into the potion, it got darker and darker, like blood. But it was very easy to get out."

"Can you tell me what you saw on the bottle."

"All I saw on there was a serpent."

"So, that's all he said?" Snape asked. "I have millions of ingredients like that!"

"He said something else," Harry said. "He said that there was a serpent on the bottle."

"In that case, things have gotten a lot more easy." Snape went to one of his shelves and got off a bottle with a serpent on it. Then, he got the ingredient right next to it. He poured the red ingredient in first, then the other one that would take them back home.

"Are you two ready?" Snape asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"So am I," Ron said. Snape nodded and handed Harry and Ron a cup with the potion in it. Snape got out a cup, dipped it into the potion, and grabbed it out. "Cheers," Harry said. Harry, Snape, and Ron drank their cups.

Suddenly, they were disappearing. "Here we go!" Snape said. Right after he said that, they were gone. Out back in time to rescue Hermione.


	9. Saving Hermione

Snape woke up on the floor and looked around. "What happened?" he asked himself. When he saw Harry and Ron lying on the floor unconscious, he remembered everything. While they were traveling back in time, they must've hit their heads when they landed.  
Snape walked over to Harry and Ron and shook them awake. "Harry, Ron, we're here." Harry and Ron groaned and woke up. "Where are we?" Ron asked.  
"We're back in time, aren't we?" Harry asked. Snape nodded. "It's late at night," Snape said. "Everyone should be asleep by now. Let's go." They got off the ground and left the room.

Severus and Hermione were walking to the Slytherin Common Room. Hermione walked to her dormitory door and waved at Severus. He waved back. Hermione went through the door and walked to her dormitory.

Harry, Snape, and Ron were searching all over the castle, looking for Hermione. "If I can remember, I think that Hermione was a Slytherin," Snape said.  
"No, she's a Gryfindor," Ron said.  
"No. When Hermione got back in time, she wasn't sorted from the sorting hat. She was put into Slytherin because she was my only friend."  
"So, we should look in the Slytherin dormitory?" Harry asked.  
"Exactly."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

When they got to the Slytherin Common Room, they went through a door that led to the girls' dormitories. They walked into one of the girls dormitories. They saw three girls on their beds. The looked at the blonde girl, then at the redheaded girl. Finally, they found Hermione, asleep in her bed.  
"How do we get her out?" Harry asked while he was whispering.  
"One of us will just have to carry her," Snape whispered.  
"Not me," Ron whispered.  
"Not me," Harry whispered.  
"Oh great," Snape whispered. "Not only do I make the potion to bring us back in time, but I have to carry the girl to? Fine." Snape put his arms under Hermione and lifted her up. 'I hope she won't wake up,' he thought.  
They left the dormitory, went through the Common Room, and wondered through the halls of Hogwarts. "Where do we go now?" Ron asked.  
"That's the problem," Snape said. "I don't know. Maybe if you payed attention..." Just then, Harry, Snape, and Ron heard footsteps. They froze and hid. When they peeked out to see who was coming, it was James and Lily.  
"Mum," Harry whispered. "Dad." Ron put his arm on Harry's shoulder. Harry slipped away and fell, right in front of James and Lily. They looked down and stared at him. "You look exactly like me!" James screamed. "But, your eyes. And the scar on your forehead."  
"I know," Harry said. "You might think that I am you, but you have it all wrong. I am your son. Both of your's son. I'm Harry Potter."  
'Great,' Snape thought. 'Next thing you know, he'll tell them why were here and why we have Hermione.'  
"Son?" James asked. Harry looked at Snape and Ron and nodded. "Goodbye Mum," Harry said. "Goodbye Dad." Snape (with Hermione in his arms) and Ron jumped out of their hiding spot and ran off with Harry. "James, they have Robin!" Lily yelled.

"You go get Severus and the Marauders," James said. "I'll go get them." Lily nodded and ran off. James chased after Harry, Snape, and Ron. 

Harry, Snape, and Ron stopped and breathed really hard. Snape slowly set Hermione down on the ground. Hermione woke up and looked at Harry, Snape, and Ron with their hands on their knees breathing hard. "Harry?" she asked. "Ron? Professor?"

"We came to get you back Hermione," Snape said.

"What do you mean?" a voice from behind them asked. Hermione sat up and turned around to see Severus, the Marauders, and Lily. "Her name is Robin," Severus said.

"She's been lying to you," Ron said. "She is from the future." Everyone but Harry, Snape, and Ron turned to Hermione. "Hermione, Robin, whoever you are, is this true?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "Very true," she said. "I'm not Robin Quimble. I'm Hermione Granger. I lied to you because in the future, all of you (except for James and Lily) will know me. I didn't want you guys to find out."

"So, you've been lying to us?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded. Suddenly, a portal opened. "That's our way out!" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked at everyone and stepped into the portal first. Harry walked over to James and Lily and hugged them.

"Bye Mum," Harry said. "Bye Dad."

"Bye Son," James and Lily said. Harry smiled at them, waved goodbye, and stepped into the portal. James put his arm around Lily. Hermione walked over to Severus. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should've told you earlier."

"I just can't believe that you'll be gone," Severus said. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will. You will be teaching me in Hogwarts, actually. Severus, I-"

"Don't blame yourself. I'll see you in the future." Hermione and Severus hugged each other and kissed. Hermione walked to the portal, looked back, and made eye contact with Severus. "Goodbye Severus," she said.

"Goodbye Hermione," Severus said.  
"I'll see you in the future."

"Yeah, see you in the future." Hermione saw a tear drip down from his eye and ran down his check. She waved goodbye and stepped into the portal.

Hermione stepped into Snape's office. When she looked at her friends, then at Snape who stepped in, she knew that she wasn't in the past but in the present day. She knew that she wasn't Robin Quimble but Hermione Granger. She knew that she was back where she belonged.


	10. A Little Talk with Severus

"I can't stop thinking about the past, Harry," Hermione said. "I can't stop thinking about the romance Snape and I had. Peter was there. I could've warned your parents Harry. But I didn't. I keep on thinking that I made mistakes when I was in the past."

"You didn't make any mistakes at all," Ron said.

"Ron's right," Harry said. Hermione nodded. She turned and saw that Snape wasn't at the table. "Uh, I have to go," Hermione said. "I'm not all that hungry." Hermione got up from the table and left.

Hermione looked up at Snape's office's door. She pulled her hand up, back, up again, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Snape's voice asked.

"It's Hermione," she said.

"Come in." Hermione stepped into Snape's office. She looked over to see Snape sitting on his couch by the fire. "Professor, I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Why?" Snape asked still starring at the fire.

"Well, in the past, I broke your heart."

"You did."

"That's why you were so mean to me over the past few years."

"Well, yes. And don't go off thinking that I still love you. Because I only care for you like a student, maybe even a sister."

"Well, I don't know about that. I think that I might..."

"Hermione, I doubt that you still love me. Why did you ever befriend me in the first place?"

"You looked lonely. Also, you might've been mean to me in the past, but while I was stuck in the past, you were nice to me."

"I only felt comfortable around you, Hermione. I don't know why, but I did."

"You might not love me anymore, but I still love you."

"Hermione..."

"While I was stuck in the past, I realized something. You were one of the greatest things that ever happened to me."

"When I first met you, not as Hermione but as Robin, I felt like I was in heaven. I was in love...with you."

"Snape, I fell in love with you when I met your younger self." Snape got up from his couch and walked to Hermione. He stopped, starred at her for a while, and hugged her.

"We might not belong together," Hermione said. "But I can still love you."

"I was lying to you Hermione," Snape said. "I still love you." Hermione walked to the door and looked back at Snape. They smiled at each other and Hermione left.

Hermione was walking along the road. It was a year after her travel in the past and a month since she graduated from Hogwarts. She really missed Harry and Ron. But she really missed Snape. She still loved him.

Hermione saw someone walk out of a muggle bar. Hermione looked at the man and reconized him at once. "Severus!" she called out. The man looked at her and starred. "Hermione?" he asked. Hermione ran to him with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"I still love you," Hermione said.

"I still love you," Snape said. He looked down at her, brought his index and middle finger under her chin, lifted her head close to his, and kissed her. "Let's go home," he whispered. Hermione looked at him, grabbed his hand, and the two left, going and staying at Snape's house, forever.

Years later, they married. Of course, people were a little bit shocked about the age difference, but Snape and Hermione didn't mind. They just got married no matter what happened. "I love you, Severus," Hermione whispered.

"I love you to, Hermione," Snape whispered. She smiled and threw the bouquet. Harry caught it. Hermione and Snape smiled (knowing that Harry would marry Ginny) and kissed each other again.

Don't get me wrong, the did have a child. They called him Christopher. He had many adventures in his life also. But each one of those adventures would be a whole different story to write. For all that mattered was that he was happy.

He wasn't treated any way from Snape like Snape's father treated him. He didn't even mind that there was an age difference between his mother and his father. Reader, he had many friends, also. They kept on asking him why his father, the potions master, married one of his students.

That did disturb him though. Reader, imagine that your parents recently had a divorce. Now, imagine that all of your friends keep on asking you why your parents broke up. Reader, how do you feel about that. I bet you feel pretty bad.

If this has already happened to you, I'm sorry. But reader, Christopher didn't mind. He had a very happy life. He loved his mother and father. He grew up to be a great man. And he married a woman who he had been friends with since he first met her.

But reader, don't ask what happened to Christopher, Snape, and Hermione. For that would be a whole different story to tell.


End file.
